A Birthday Surprise
by JasmineFlower
Summary: RxS What happens when Rin lives in this time, and Sesshomaru lives in the past? Rin is finally turning 18 and what will Sesshomaru do?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction/story ever... i'm not much of a writer, but for this one, my "inspiration" came from a dream that I had, and I just _had_ to write it out... o.O (I know, I'm dreaming of Sesshomaru, but then who isn't! mwahaha...) Anyways be gentle, and any feedback would be great! Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sesshomaru, or Rin. Or anything about the characters of InuYasha, that privledge belongs to Rumiko Takahashi**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

* * *

The motley group of warriors staggered out of the dust cloud that was finally settling. The sun was peeking through the clouds and there was no menacing threat of poisonous miasma.

"Did we do it?" asked a teenage girl with raven hair, in an impossibly short skirt and with a quiver, empty of its arrows.

"Well, I don't sense any of the evil aura anymore, do you Inuyasha?" inquired a tall man, wearing monks robes, carrying a staff.

"What are you guys? A pile of idiots? Miroku, do you still have your Wind Tunnel on your hand?" a strong looking woman said.

The monk, Miroku, blinked in surprise, and then as a look of comprehension dawned on his face. He blushed, thinking, 'How could I have been so stupid? Forgetting to check for something as big as that.' He quickly checked to see. "Yes, it has completely disappeared," Miroku said, staring at his hand in complete amazement.

"So I take it that since the monk's curse has been lifted, then Naraku has been defeated and killed," said a tall demon lord, his voice dripping in contempt, and boredom.

"Thank God," said the girl, Kagome. She turned to the tall demon, and with a sincere look in her eye, she quietly said, "Thank you, Sesshomaru, we never could have beaten him without your help."

"This Sesshomaru does not care for this gratitude."

Kagome gulps, 'okay…moving on…' "Since this is all over… does anyone want to come back to my era… just to see what it's like?"

"Yes please, Kagome-chan! Rin wants to see your era!" exclaims a small girl, following after a small green toad demon and a two-headed dragon. "Of course, only with your permission, Sesshomaru-sama."

"This Sesshomaru does not care what Rin does." 'Like hell I do… damn it, if she wants to go, I'll have to make sure nothing will harm her—' the demon lord's thoughts were interrupted by all the women squealing their delight over going to visit Kagome's home and her mother. 'Women' he mentally sighed.

As they all traipsed back towards the Bone Eater's Well, Kagome handed everyone a piece of the Shikon jewel shard. "Since the jewel isn't together yet, these will help you pass through the well, but I expect everyone to give it back to me on the other side," Kagome said, glaring forcefully at Inuyasha.

"Why are you only glaring at me? Why aren't you glaring at Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru has no need of the Shikon jewel to increase my strength, unlike unworthy hanyous."

Finally, after much bickering, and a couple of 'Sits' later, they reached the well. Soon, all of the group were sitting in Kagome's living room; Rin was so excited she kept bouncing off Sesshomaru.

"Rin," came that icy tone, that commanded everything around him to listen, "stop being a nuisance and sit still."

The girl froze mid-bounce and sat obediently. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama."

"Good," was all she got in reply.

As the day got longer, and night started to fall, the friends all started to depart. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome aside and quietly asked a favour. (I know, so unlike him!) Kagome agreed, although she was doubtful that she could pull it off.

Rin was skipping towards the well, and was going to wait for her lord in order to return with him. When he came to the well, she was about to jump into the well, when suddenly a large clawed hand pushed her back. Surprised, she cried out when she saw it was Sesshomaru.

"My lord, what do you mean by this?"

"You are staying here."

Kagome then came and wrapped her arms around the young girl to stop her from jumping in the well after Sesshomaru. Rin started crying, pleading and begging for Sesshomaru not to leave without her. Sesshomaru just ignored her, but was stopped by her last question: "Will you come back for me?" He barely had to think, before replying, "If I feel like it". Although his mind was screaming, 'I'll never leave you! I'll always be here to protect you.' He quickly jumped into the well before he had no control over his actions and took her back with him.

Rin was still sobbing, although not as loudly, hurt by Sesshomaru's sudden departure and decision to leave her here. Kagome just hugged the young girl, thinking to herself, 'Sesshomaru, I hope you know what you're doing…'

* * *

**I'll continue to post if the story is well recieved... ) hope you liked it! please read and review! thanx!**

**JasmineFlower**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it sooo much smiles to everyone! ) **

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Don't worry, Rin, you'll do fine in your new school," Kagome told the nervous 14-year old.

"Hn…" said Rin, staring wistfully at the well. 'When will he come back for me? It's been so long.'

"Rin," Kagome broke through Rin's thoughts, "Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Yea, yea…grumble grumble," Rin said as she started down the shrine steps.

She started walking to school, but as soon as she was around the corner, she stopped and waited until Kagome and her brother had both left for their schools. As soon as the coast was clear, she quickly ran back up the steps, and ran into the temple where the well was. She was just about to jump in when there was a flash of light and she was thrown against the wall.

"She still has that barrier up to keep me out…"

**4 hours later…**

"Rin! Get down here!" Kagome yelled up the stairs.

"What?" 'Oh no, she found me out..."

"I know you tried to go back _again _when I told you not to! You remember what I told you if you tried it again! I'm going to have to send you away!"

"What… you were actually serious about that? You can't send me away... how will Sesshomaru-sama find me?"

"You should have thought of that before you tried to jump down the well 50 million times! Besides, you know that Sesshomaru wanted you to stay here, and you know that he expects you to listen to him."

Rin pouted and sighed and tried to wheedle her way out of not being sent away, but Kagome was adamant. Over the next few days, Kagome organized Rin's departure and flights, school and where she was going to live. As the last of Rin's belongings were packed away, Rin went to the well, and stared down into its depths. As she turned away for the last time, she couldn't help but to ask Kagome for one small favour. "Kagome, could you please keep in touch with me? And… if I ask you something, could you do it for me? Could you update me on what's happening in the Feudal Era? Please?" The tears in Rin's eyes were threatening to overflow if Kagome didn't say yes. If she didn't say yes, Rin didn't know what she would do… Being separated for a almost 2 years had been torture, but adding more years _and_ an ocean, well you might as well kill her.

Kagome smiled down at the younger girl, "Of course, Rin, I'll keep you updated. I'll call you and we can keep in touch by emails and Instant Messenger."

Rin smiled a teary smile. "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

* * *

**Sorry it's so short... next one is longer! **

**JasmineFlower**


	3. Chapter 3

**So after a loooong hiatus, I'm back. I'm going to try to finish this story, and I'm going to make it one of my goals! I've been pretty busy with life, and school, and life. I made a couple edits (nothing major, just grammar etc) to the previous chapters, but I'm sticking with that main flow of the story. Thanks to all who've read it, and I hope that you enjoy it more, now that I'm finally finishing it! I've also changed the title of the story… Seeing as I can't remember what I dreamt about 2 years or more years ago, this is going in a different flow. Hope you like it!**

**"..." - talking**

**'...' - thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter Three

_4 years later. Feudal Era._

All was quiet in the forest, moonlight shining down to illuminate an old well in the middle of the glen. The gentle brushing of the wind through the trees was all that could be heard.

The tall demon lord stood quietly just under the cover of the trees. One would never know from his stance that he was waiting most impatiently. 'Damn that mortal girl… Late, as per usual.' Sesshomaru was unimpressed. Just as he had that thought, there came a blinding flash from the well. 'Finally, she's arrived.' Blindingly fast, he was at the well, pulling the Kagome out.

"Ack!" the girl squealed in surprise. "Jeez, Sesshomaru. Impatient much?" She smirked, knowing full well he would deny it. He had been like this ever since he sent Rin to live with her.

"This Sesshomaru is never impatient."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll bet. But moving on. Rin emailed me the other day, she's doing well at school. She's turning 18 next week… She's flying back into town for her school's vacation. Is there anything that you wanted me to give to her? I know she'd be really happy to know you still remember her. She's getting a little desperate since you haven't seen her in years."

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to immediately decline, but then thought better of it. Would it really be such a crime to let Rin know that he still thought of her? "Let me get back to you about that," he told Kagome instead.

Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "Ok, just come through the well when you have it ready, and then I can send it onwards." Sesshomaru nodded, already thinking about what he would do, and she jumped back into the well.

_Meanwhile, In the future:_

"Come on, Rin, loosen up. I'm your boyfriend. Don't you wanna make me happy?" a tall, good looking boy, cajoled to the girl lying beside him on the couch.

Rin rolled her eyes at the boy's wheedling tone. 'Why do I put up with this guy? All he wants to do is get in my pants.' "Will, you know that I'm not interested in doing that, especially right now. I'm not ready."

Will stopped trying to wheedle his way. He looked at her and sighed. "Why not? Everyone else is. I don't see why you're being such a cold bitch."

Rin turned her head, shock in her eyes. Suddenly, she hopped up off the sofa, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder. Without turning to face Will, she started getting all of her school stuff together. "You know what? I can't stay any longer. I have a flight back to Japan in the morning, and really need to finish packing."

"Oh, don't be like that Rin. I didn't mean it. Please stay a little longer."

"No. I'll talk to you later, Will." Rin grabbed the rest of her stuff and practically ran out of his room. She was going to have to figure out what she was going to do about him. He was getting to be a major pain in her ass. But that could wait. She was going back to Japan tomorrow!

4 long ass years of living in Canada. Her English was flawless, even if it still had an accent. And even though she had a sexy boyfriend [who was a hockey player], she just couldn't fully commit. Not when half her heart was still in Japan down a well. But she was going back for her birthday, and for the rest of summer vacation.

She sighed to herself, while walking across the street to get back her dormitory. 'Will Sesshomaru want to see me? Does he still even remember who I am?' Absentmindedly, she let herself into the dorm that she'd called home for the past 4 years. Entering her room, she chucked her bag on the bed, and flopped into the chair by her desk. Her roommate barely looked up from the book she was reading.

"Back from Will's already? I thought you'd be there for at least another hour, seeing as this is the last time you'll see him for 2 months." Francesca, or more lovingly known as Frankie, asked Rin. They'd been friends since the first day Rin arrived. Frankie was strangely obsessed with everything Japanese, and upon learning that Rin was, latched onto her like a leech. They'd been inseparable ever since. She glanced up from her novel. Frowning slightly at Rin's disgruntled response, she reached out one long leg and nudged Rin's chair. "Hello? Earth to Rin?"

Rin blinked owlishly and looked at Frankie. "Did you say something?"

Frankie threw her hands in the air. "Only why you're back so soon? But don't mind me, just sitting over here, talking to myself clearly." Rin smiled at Frankie. Frankie and her had a special bond, not just because she was Japanese. Frankie was gorgeous. Rin knew that she wasn't unattractive, with her long black hair down to her elbows, but she was petite. Curvy in the right places, but she was lucky if people would say she was 5'3". Frankie was like a glamazon. All leg, reaching 5'9" without the help of heels. Rin smiled a little, thinking how Frankie was adamant against dating. Or… she should rephrase that to 'relationships'. Besides the fact that for all Frankie's looks, she was an oddball. Maybe that's why we got along so well. Rin caught the impatient look on her friend's face.

"Yeah… about that…" Rin sighed, "I don't know what to do. He's been really pressuring me lately, and with me leaving for the summer? I think it might be time to end it."

"Good. Yah, he's hot, but if he just wants in your pants, he's a douche. Toss him to the curb!" Frankie stated, getting a little riled up. Rin smiled, and just nodded. No need to get her going even more.

"So are you all packed for Japan?" Rin blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Yea, mostly. I've been counting down since I booked my flight home, so yah. Can't hold me back from packing!"

"I'm so jealous you're going to Japan. Why can't you take me with you?" Frankie moaned, giving Rin big puppy dog eyes.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You just have to wait a month. You're joining me for the second half of summer, and you know it," she said, throwing a pillow at her best friend. Frankie squealed, "I know! And I can't wait. Are you sure that I have to go home to see my family?" Rin knew full well that Frankie missed her family terribly, but refrained from replying.

While Frankie nattered on about things that Rin just had to take her to see, Rin started daydreaming about a tall, stoic demon lord, she knew a long time ago.

* * *

**Hope that this lives up to the expectation!**

**JasmineFlower**


	4. Chapter 4

**After much realization, I just noticed that I had completed this chapter a while ago. Sorry about the long wait! It seems like I'm forever in school... T.T**

**Enjoy!**

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Rin looked at herself in the mirror, fluffed her hair and applied some chapstick to her lips. She pursed her lips and studied her reflection. 'Not to shabby,' she thought to herself. She grimaced. It wasn't going to get any better. She had barely slept the night before her flight, she had been too excited and nervous about missing her flight. Now she'd just spent 24 hours on a plane, barely getting any sleep there either. There always has to be a crying baby, she mused. Whatever. I've arrived. She felt the giddy excitement that had kept her up the night before, (or was it two days ago?) slowly returning life to her limbs. She stretched, looked at herself once more in the mirror, nodded and headed out the door.

"RINNN!" squealed Kagome. She ran towards the younger girl, arms spread wide. Kagome grabbed Rin, and practically swung her around.

Laughing, Rin hugged her back, and then begged to be put down. She was having trouble breathing.

"Come on! Did you get all your luggage? Did you have a good flight? Sleep at all? I have so much to tell you, I'm so glad that you're back for the summer." Rin laughed and said, "Calm down, Kagome! I have 2 months here. I'm sure that we'll have plenty of time to talk about everything. But yes, yes, and no are the answers to your questions." Kagome smiled sheepishly, and led the way to her car.

A couple hours later, and Rin was surprised that Kagome hadn't lost her voice yet. She had talked about everything, and everyone... Except the one topic that Rin was dying to ask about, yet didn't want to ask. She didn't want to face the pity in Kagome's face that she was still hung up on Sesshomaru, when he didn't give a shit about her.

Kagome paused to take a breath, and watched the flicker of emotions crossing Rin's face. She would bet her life that Rin hadn't heard that last 10 minutes of whatever she'd been talking about. And it was obvious that she was dying to ask about Sesshomaru. She wondered how long it would take Rin to try to jump down the well. She still had the barrier around it, just because it was a precaution that was like second nature

"Rin..." Kagome started to tell her about Sesshomaru, but Rin cut her off before she could get anything out. "You know what? I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Jet lag and all... I haven't slept in, I don't even know when. Is that cool?" Kagome nodded, and watched sadly as the girl scurried out of the room. She was going to have to have a major chat with Sesshomaru, and soon.

Feudal Era:

Kagome heaved herself over the ledge of the well. 'This was much easier the last time.' One last push got her over, and then she got to the task of figuring out how to find Sesshomaru. "Definitely should have thought this plan out a little better..." she sighed. And then screamed when a voice suddenly said "You were looking for this Sesshomaru?" right beside her ear. "Jesus, Sesshomaru. Don't sneak up on me like that. When did you get here? Did you enjoy watching me struggle out of the well?"

Sesshomaru just smirked at her. "So, what brings you to seek out this Sesshomaru?" Kagome turned serious. She sighed, and said, "Rin's back. She's sleeping now, but she's pretty desperate still. Have you given any thought to what you are doing for her birthday?"

Sesshomaru's face immediately goes back to its usual mask. Kagome gulped, worried that he was going to be mad at her for the way she bluntly asked him. 'He looks so serious...' she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru turned away from the raven haired miko, so she wouldn't see him sigh. He knew that she was only thinking about the younger girl's feelings and looking out for her best interest. He just wasn't sure that he was what the younger mortal needed, or was good for.

Kagome watched the dog demon pace restlessly back and forth across the glade. It was unusual to see him so discomfited. He was always so collected, that for him to be this out of sorts, Kagome knew something was up. She jumped a little when he turned towards her abruptly and with his demon speed was in front of her.

"This Sesshomaru will come to your time, and spend the day with Rin," Sesshomaru stated. "You will help this Sesshomaru fit in and make this happen."

Kagome was speechless, she could only nod. She knew that this was a huge thing, for both him and for Rin. 'Rin is going to be so shocked when she sees him in our time..' "Ok,," she said out loud to him. "I'll head back now and get things ready for your arrival. And I'll keep it from Rin that this is what you have planned."

Sesshomaru said nothing to the girl as she jumped back into the well. Once the flash of light went off signaling that she was back in her own time, he let his emotions show. He wasn't sure that this was the right thing to do, but he wasn't about to go back on his word. For better or worse, he was headed to the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Kagome mentally went over her checklist. Everything was going to be perfect. Rin had a couple friends coming over for the party, and everything was ready for the grand surprise. That no one knew about... Just her. And Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled to herself. Both the girls, Rin and her best friend Frankie, were going to be shocked. 'Ah, Frankie' Kagome sighed to herself. Meeting that girl was an eye opening experience. Kagome was pretty confident with her looks and had come to terms with anything she didn't like about her body now that she was 27, but that girl... She shook her head, smiling ruefully. That girl could make any one feel insecure about their looks. Kagome shook herself mentally to get herself back on topic. She glanced at her watch, and then hurried to check where Rin and Frankie were.

Frankie had been enlisted in keeping Rin busy before the party so that Kagome could get things all together. Frankie smiled gleefully, thinking about all things that she wanted to do and hadn't been able to yet. She had arrived a couple days earlier and had immediately wanted to start being a tourist. She had come with a huge list of places to see and go. She secretly hoped that when they went to Tokyo Tower something amazing would happen like in a shojo manga, but she was enough of a realist to understand that it [probably] wouldn't. Kagome suddenly came rushing around the corner of the hallway, and immediately started asking what they had planned today. Frankie smiled and told her that they were going to hit up Shibuya 109, and not to worry, they would be back in time for the party. Kagome smiled distractedly and told them to have a good time. Rin just rolled her eyes at Frankie's enthusiasm. She knew that she was in for a long day. Frankie + shopping + Japan = mayhem.

Kagome watched them as they left, and as soon as they turned the corner, Frankie bouncing excitedly beside Rin, she ran to the well.

Feudal Era:

"There has to be a better way to get over this goddamn well," Kagome muttered as she flopped over the ledge. She lay in the grass for a moment, and stared at the clouds passing by. "I am definitely not getting any younger here." She blew an errant hair off her forehead. She closed her hair, enjoying the sunshine on her face. She opened her eyes when a sudden shadow crossed over her, to see Sesshomaru standing there. She scrambled to her feet, sheepish that he caught her in a moment to herself.

"Hey there, are you ready to go?" Kagome rushed to ask him. Sesshomaru stood there, watching the emotions flowing over Kagome's face.

Kagome started edging back to the well, unnerved by the fact that he was just staring at her. Sesshomaru just walked towards her and the well, held out his hand for a shard of the jewel, and jumped when she gave it to him.

Kagome sighed, looked at the heavens and said "This should be interesting. Wish me luck!"


	6. Chapter 6

**"..." talking**

**'...' thinking**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! RIN! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I'M FINALLY SHOPPING IN SHIBUYA?!" Frankie squealed, right into Rin's ear, as she grabbed Rin's arm. Rin winced, both at the decibel and the death-grip.

"Yeah, Frankie, this is amazing. Can you please take the volume down a couple notches? I really have no hearing in my left ear anymore," Rin tried to keep the smile off her face, but she couldn't help but feel the enthusiasm that her friend was exuding. She just watched her friend bounce from store to store, gaining more and more bags with every trip. She was just starting to drift into a day dream, a hope against hopes when Frankie's loud squeal brought her back to Earth.

Rin shook her head, and thought to herself, 'This is going to be one _long_ day.'

Back at Kagome's house:

"Sesshomaru! Seriously, you _have _to wear something else! Do you know how out of place you look in your robes? Not feudal era anymore!" frustrated with the lack of response and stubbornness of the older dog demon, Kagome just threw the clothes at his head. Throwing her hands up in the air, she huffed a "Give me patience" to the sky and stormed out of the bedroom.

Sesshomaru looked in disgust at the clothes that she had thrown at his head. 'The things that this mortal girl is making me do are undignified' he sighed to himself. With one last grumble, he started getting changed.

He looked at himself in the mirror, and had to admit [if only to himself] that Kagome had chosen well. The dark colour of the jean was definitely his taste, even if they were much more restricting than he was used too. While not one to be vain, he gave his reflection an approving nod before leaving the house.

With a quiet click of the lock, Sesshomaru walked out the door and into modern day Tokyo. And was immediately bombarded by smells and sounds. 'Argh, how do mortals _stand _this stench?' he thought as he stalked through throngs of people. He stood at least a head or more taller than the rest of the people, oblivious to the stares and drools of the female population. He looked around, at all the people and then realized that he had no idea where he was. He looked around, finally taking account of all the women that were staring at him. Suddenly, a window caught his eye. 'Hmm...' he thought to himself, 'this might just be perfect...'

He has just finished making his purchases when all of a sudden, a familiar scent wafted past his nose. 'Rin,' he thought. He looked out the store front and there she was, walking by with some unknown girl. A wave of sadness and loneliness passed over him as he watched her smile to the girl beside her. 'She used to only smile like that for me.' He rationalized to himself that he wasn't necessarily _hiding_ in the store, he just wasn't ready to ruin the surprise that Kagome had so painstakingly put together. With that thought, he continued on with his shopping, intending to find something extra special for Rin's birthday.

Frankie practically bounced all the way back to Kagome's house, unable to believe that she was actually living a dream that she'd had all her life. She knew that she pretty much exhausted Rin, but wasn't that what friends were for? She knew that something wasn't right with Rin, hasn't been alright with her friend since she arrived in Japan. There was something in Rin's past that Frankie hadn't pressed her about, since she always looked like she lost something dear to her. She made a mental note to ask Kagome about it, since she seemed to know that most about her friend. She glanced at her watch, and noted that they had a couple hours to kill before the party for Rin's birthday started, so she decided to catch a couple zz's before getting ready. She looked over at her friend who had already passed out on the sofa, smiled and went up to her room.


End file.
